fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
La Elemagica: I ♥ Musicapolis
I ♥ Musicapolis (stylized as I Love/Heart Musicapolis) is the first story of La Elemagica, created by Le Pastiche. The season have 8 protagonists and the themes of the season are music and friendship. Story Three teenage boys from the country town of Shequel, Dominic Dodger, Renz Raggaport and Sonny Somberillo are still strong for their friendship due to their popularity of their own band called Trio de Major. Later, since they are now ended in their High School journey, the three men are moved to a modern city called Musicapolis, a musical, modern, colorful city which allows each person show their skills in entertainment. Meanwhile at the Sound Centrum, the three men was discovered by Al Melodia, who owns the Musicx music agency, discovered the three boys after their last video was gone viral via social media. Despite of this, Dominic, Renz and Sonny are kidnapped, but they are not in danger. Al was discovered these boys and he meets his daughter Mia Melodia and his stepdaughter Fatima Fleuretti. Lately, the five are bonded with friendship until they have meets their cousins Larry Luther and his sister Lauren Luther. Dominic was close to Mia; while Renz was close to Fatima. How about Sonny? Is he was still single? Until he meets Lauren, a rich spoil brat girl who hates music. Followed by their first day, the six teenagers are started their musical rehearsal and make a band called the Musicapolis. They are enjoyed because they have filled mixed emotions; until a monster appeared called Minus, destroy the sounds and makes the world became quiet, Dominic saw a glowing red light, which a Musical Watch, allows him and becomes into DoRock! Finally, he was discovered the DoRock by unknowingly, but he purifies and attacks Minus. Followed that, he and his friends are must to allow to become a Legendary Idols. Later, a poor man named Tim Toccatins who was formerly Dominic's bully, but later he wants to apologizes his mistakes and since joined in the group. The group gained into popularity and they are still viral. During their popularity, what happens to the seven Musicapolis Idols if they must to save the world against The Silent Town, or still to gain their popularity? Characters Protagonists * Dominic Dodger - The lead protagonist in this season. Dominic is confident boy who has a passion in his singing. He wishes to achieving his goals as a singer, but not only that, a warrior. His ambition is to achieve his goals not for his family and the town, but the whole universe. His La Elemagica form is the red DoRock, represents the rock music. * Renz Raggaport - Dominic's best friend who loves sports. He is energetic and always still present when he needs anything. Renz likes to play drums and guitars. He is reliable and kind boy and is friendliest of the group. His La Elemagica form is the green ReJazz, represents the jazz music. * Mia Melodia - Daughter of Al Melodia and Dominic's love interest, who loves pop and cute things. She is the smartest in the group and loves to dancing. She is sweet and shy but she can be nervous and a little bit of klutz. Her La Elemagica form is the cyan MiPop, represents the pop music. * Fatima Fleuretti - The stepdaughter of Al Melodia and is the best friend/stepsister of Mia. Fatima is cool and carefree and is loyal to friends. She has a strong sense of fashion and a little difference was loves cool and sexy things. She is also the love interest of Renz. Her La Elemagica form is the pink/magenta FaDisco, represents the disco music. * Sonny Somberillo - Sonny is typical-rich like boy. He is the philosopher, but always reading histories and other subjects. He is quiet and cold but he was always angry when he was distracted from anything else. He has a developed feelings for Lauren until that what happens in the past. His La Elemagica form is the blue SoAcoustic, represents the acoustic music. * Larry Luther - Larry is timid and moody in the group. He is the overprotective of the group to save his friends from The Silent Town. He was still have a snuggled and loudy personality, but loves to play electronic dance music (EDM) and he likes to wear long sleeve shirts, sweaters and coats. His La Elemagica form is the yellow LaElectro, represents the electronic dance music. Later, he was sacrificed after saving Lauren from danger. Unfortunately that he was died, his Musicapolis Varsity jacket, a Musical Watch and a Yellow Electro Song Belter was given to his sister, Lauren. ** Lauren Luther - Lauren was Larry's brother. She loves to do that she is something like a princess, and is the spoil brat girl who is very hates music, until she was became close with Sonny, her bad attitude was changed into good attitude and she has a more interests in music, especially in electronic dance music (EDM). Her La Elemagica form is the yellow LaElectro, represents the electronic dance music. She would be as the replacement of her brother. * Tim Toccatins - Tim was a formerly Dominic's bully since elementary until they are not seen in almost four years until he was now an abused. Since he was apologized Dominic and later joins the group, he likes jokes and he hates to return his "real" abusive family. His La Elemagica is the orange TiCountry, represents the country music. * Donrocco Doinrojo - A mysterious Musicapolis after saving Dominic from the attacks of Calm. He has a strong of justice but he has a royal decent, like Lauren. He was probably as Sonny's rival for Lauren. But he was not only related on The Silent Town or Musicapolis, but also in Shequel, who is also follows Dominic, Renz and Sonny. His La Elemagica form is the purple DoClassic, represents the classical music. Supporting Characters * Al Melodia - The main manager of the Musicapolis group. He is the daughter of Mia. * Felicidad Fleuretti - Mother of Fatima and the main mentor of the Musicapolis group. She has a mysterious past between The Musicapolis and The Silent Town. * Divian Wescott and Yuanna Yankelvelch - One of their friends, as well as both are personally to reveal their identities. * Leonardo Luther - Larry and Lauren's father, who was a businessman with a royalty cause. He was one of Al's commemorates. He has a many privileges for Lauren (for changing of her attitude because of Sonny). Antagonists The Silent Town consisted of a royal, dark and woody town to make the quiet world and they will live without the music or sound. * Silent - The main antagonist. He would make the Musicapolis turned abandoned. He hates music so much. * Mute - Silent's general. He is cold man and he can stops the music with the help of scepter. * Quiet - One of the part-timers in the Silent Town. He hates noisy, so he can create the most noisiest speaker to make all people deaf. * Calm - A general VS part-timer who have no more sound abilities. She can hear anything via her mind and easily freezes. * Muffle and Stiffle - The twins who has a power of silence. Muffle is a brat girl who can destroys the musical instruments. While Stiffle can creates scream. * Hush - A part timer VS general and the oldest member in this organization. He is arrogant and he is the most powerful. He can make their people fell asleep. * Taciturn - The deadliest general. A hybrid deadly robot monster who steals the energy of a person who has a musical persona to make their energy tuns weak and negative. * Minus - The primary minions in this season. These are ordinary monster minions. * Dumb - The secondary minions in this season. These monster minions are more powerful than Minus. Items * Musical Watch - A rare electric watch is the transformation device of the Musicapolis Idol Warriors. The must to speak the phrase Let's Sing! Musicapolis!. * Song Belter - The Song Belters are the main weapon of the Musicapolis Idol Warriors. The have own Song Belters depends on its their color and representative. ** Red Rock Belter - DoRock's Song Belter ** Green Jazz Belter - ReJazz's Song Belter ** Cyan Pop Belter - MiPop's Song Belter ** Pink Disco Belter - FaDisco's Song Belter ** Blue Acoustic Belter - SoAcoustic's Song Belter ** Yellow Electro Belter - LaElectro's Song Belter ** Orange Country Belter - TiCountry's Song Belter Locations * Musicapolis - The main setting of the season. The city is looks like modern and full of entertainment. * Shequel - Another country village in which Dominic, Renz, Sonny and Tim's hometown. * The Silent Town - The antagonists' hometown. The abandoned old town was quiet and dark. Notes * According to Pastiche's scratch, Larry/Lauren's ego was LaRemix instead of LaElectro while Donrocco's ego was DoOrchestra instead of DoClassic. * Their names are based on their musical tones. ** Do'minic - '''Do'Rock ** 'Re'nz - 'Re'Jazz ** 'Mi'a - 'Mi'Pop ** 'Fa'tima - 'Fa'Jazz ** 'So'nny - 'So'Acoustc ** 'La'rry/'La'uren - 'La'Electro ** 'Ti'm - 'Ti'Country ** 'Do'nrocco - 'Do'Classic * An idol group unit was called '''Musicapolis, which the protagonists have singles and other songs. ** Despite that Larry was killed in the series, he was still part in the group. Trivia Gallery References Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:La Elemagica Category:Le Pastiche Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Musical Category:La Elemagica: I ♥ Musicapolis